Herzeleid
by SterbenRt
Summary: Después de que Master Hand les hizo saber a los smashers la fecha de inicio del torneo, estos por fin llegaron ¡capitulo 2!
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo, lo único que es mío es la trama y la historia.

En realidad este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les agrede, disfruten. Oh y por cierto, la historia gira en torno de Super Smash Bros Brawl más que nada y están en un universo alterno.

Prólogo.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que los smashers se reunieron por última vez, ya todos habían regresado a sus vidas normales hace tiempo, hasta que un día Master Hand decidió hacer otro torneo y ahí fue dónde todos se volvieron a reunir una vez más. Pero algo fue diferente, Master Hand, sin previo aviso, decidió sacar a algunos peleadores de la contienda pasada ya que él pensó que su desempeño no había sido tan bueno, aparte como decía su hermano, Crazy Hand: "siempre es bueno tener carne nueva".

Todo iba a empezar a inicios de diciembre, Master Hand ya había enviado las invitaciones a los smashers y por suerte, todos accedieron ir. Al tener a todos los peleadores confirmados, Master Hand no quiso esperar más y invitó a los peleadores a la tan conocida "Mansion smash", y ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Perdón si el capítulo es corto, esto sería siendo el prólogo, no sé, dejen reviews y comenten sí les gustó o no, intentaré actualizar pronto.

SterbenRt.


	2. La llegada

Disclaimer

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Nintendo. Lo único que es mío, es la trama y la historia.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

Después de que Master Hand les había enviado una notificación con la fecha del inicio del torneo con una semana de anticipación, el gran día llegó y los peleadores llegaron a la mansión.

Los primeros en llegar, como era común, fueron: Peach, Mario y Luigi . Peach Toadstool es la princesa del reino champiñón, ella es una chica joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tes blanca y no tan alta. Ella una persona buena y bondadosa, de corazón noble, siempre hace lo posible por ayudar a sus súbditos, realmente ella es caracterizada por ser muy puntal, eso explica que ella haya llegado primero a la mansión, y bueno, también tenía un serio problema con el color rosa, parecía un algodón de azúcar viviente. Mario Bros es el héroe del reino champiñón, él ya había salvado en varias ocasiones a este reino y también a Peach, su princesa. Él era realmente valiente y bondadoso, daba todo por la gente al que él quería. Era de estatura baja, un poco más grande de edad que Peach, de ojos azules y de una tes blanca, tenía un gran bigote y estaba un poco panzón. Él realmente es plomero, pero por obra del destino, terminó de héroe. Mario siempre vestía un overol color azul mezclilla con una playera roja de manga larga por debajo, unos guantes blancos, y una gorra con la letra "M" en el centro. Y por último esta Luigi Bros. Como es obvio, él es hermano de Mario, el hermano menor de Mario. Luigi era un poco más alto que Mario, y también más delgado, tenía los ojos azules y también tenía un gran bigote debajo de su nariz. Casi era idéntico a Mario, solo que él era más alto y vestía también de un overol azul mezclilla, pero a diferencia de Mario, él llevaba una playera color verde por debajo y una gorra en el mismo color de la playera con una L en el centro. Luigi era muy asustadizo y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa preocupado por Mario, realmente nadie sabe cómo es que pudo vencer a King Boo aquella vez en la que el fantasma secuestró a su hermano.

Después de los peladores del reino Champiñon, llegaron la princesa Zelda y el héroe del tiempo, Link. Zelda era una mujer joven y muy hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, unos ojos azules como el agua y piel de porcelana. En esta ocasión ella portaba un vestido hermoso, el vestido era morado de la parte de arriba con un escote en V en la espalda, y la falda era blanca con unos hermosos encajes y claro, como siempre ella llevaba su armadura y tenía en el centro del vestido un banderín con el símbolo de la era una princesa muy educada y generosa, siempre veía por el bien de los demás y además de eso, ella portaba la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, cosa que la hacia ser aún más inteligente de lo que ya era. Link era un joven algo de estatura promedio y delgado, el tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul y una tes blanca, tenía el cabello un poco largo, su fleco casi le tapaba los ojos. Él vestía de una túnica verde y un gorro en el mismo color, en la oreja llevaba un arete color azul, en sus larga oreja de hylian, cosa que lo hacia ver aún más atractivo de lo que era; llevaba un pantalón de un color claro y unas botas color cafe. Él era portador de la Trifuerza del valor, ya que el era uno de los elegidos de las diosas y al igual, era portador de la Espada Maestra. Ellos dos del reino de Hyrule, como era de esperse, Link y Zelda llegaron montados en la yegua de Link, Epona.

Después de que Zelda y Link llegaron, los demás empezaron a llegar de la nada, después de Zelda y Link llegó Marth, príncipe de Altea. Marth Lowell era un chico con no más de 19 años de edad, él tenía el cabello un poco largo de un color azulino, y en el llevaba una tiara, ya que su hermana sé la había dado antes de morir y como recuerdo de ella, él la llevaba siempre consigo, era una cosa muy importante para él. y unos ojos que hasta el mismo Link envidiaría. Vestía de una camisa azul clara con encajes blancos en la parte de abajo,un pantalón negro y unas botas en color azul marino. Él al igual que Zelda, llevaba una armadura y claro, no podía faltar su capa, que era aquello que caracteriza la elegancia del príncipe. Marth era portador de la espada legendaria Falchion, él era de corazón noble,valiente y fiel. Muy leal con todas las personas que también lo eran con él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos los smashers llegaran, de hecho, casi todos llegaron antes de que pasara una hora después de la que Master Hand les había dicho en aquella notificación, y claro, unos de los últimos en llegar fueron Bowser y Ganondorf, los villanos del cuento. Y oh, también Wario.

Todos los smashers notaron que la mansión había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí, ahora era más moderna, grande y elegante que la última vez. Y bueno, Master Hand era un completo egocéntrico (a pesar de ser una mano), realmente estos cambios eran de esperarse.

Zelda estaba contemplando la mansión, realmente ella estaba completamente maravillada, ya que estar en la mansión era como estar en su castillo de Hyrule, claro, la mansión no era tan elegante como su castillo. Ella estaba mirando una pintura tranquilamente, pero al escuchar una vocecita algo molesta decir su nombre, no tuvo otra opción y volteó hacia la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz.

Y bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, realmente no escribo más por falta de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier error les pido que me lo hagan saber.

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, así que comenten, me haría bien leer lo que piensan sobre la historia, también las críticas son bienvenidas.

trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, nos leemos luego.


End file.
